En el salón de clases
by VainillaCookies
Summary: El padre de Allen, un niño problemático, es citado por el profesor Louis Bonnefoy para discutir sobre las actitudes del pequeño diablo americano. Pero, cuando Oliver y Louis comiencen a verse más seguido, tal vez no sea para hablar del comportamiento del hijo del inglés... 2p!FrUk.


**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.  
 **Couple:** 2p!FrUk.  
 **Advertencias:** Uso de malas palabras, 2P's, un Shota!Allen revoltoso. Tal vez uso del Ooc, perdón.

* * *

 **En el salón de clases**

La campana ya había tocado la última tonada y los niños habían salido disparando casi desde el primer segundo. Louis sonrió, siempre era agradable para él ver niños corriendo felices, eran como su terapia. Desde la muerte de su esposa, se había volcado en cigarros y alcohol y sexo, hasta que decidió -con ayuda de un par de amigos muy leales- restaurarse a sí mismo mientras daba clases a niños pobres. Finalmente había ingresado a un colegio para dar a clases a pequeños de mejor categoría, aunque seguía yendo a orfanatos y cuidando de infantes sin hogar.

Bueno, él era realmente feliz allí, disfrutando de enseñar a criaturas dulces y sanas que no malgastaban su tiempo ni agotaban rápido su paciencia como lo hacían los adultos, excepto un mocoso. Ese puto y condenado mocoso de nombre Allen Jones. Sabía que era de padres divorciados y que era un chico problemático, pero ya estaba harto del niñato ese. ¿Quién se creía para interrumpir sus clases de literatura?

—No, tú te quedas, Allen —le aseguró al pequeño americano quien refufuñó. Le tironeó hasta que logró que se sentara tranquilo en una sillita, esperando a algún tutor o representante legal.

Alrededor de cinco minutos, Louis comenzó a cuestionarse si el mocoso no tenía familia, pero por suerte entró una persona al salón de clases. Era un sujeto extraño, con ropa puramente elegante pero de colores estafalarios y brillantes ojos celestinos. Su sonrisa estremeció al francés, nunca se había imaginado que el pequeño diablillo escondía semejante hermosura como tutor. Le recorrió la figura por completo: desde los zapatos lustrados hasta la cabellera desordenada, casi rubia rojiza, como de caramelo de fresa.

—Hola, lamento la demora. Yo soy Oliver Kirkland, su único padre.

Ante la mirada inquisidora del profesor, el señor Kirkland se apresuró a explicar:

—Tengo su custodia, pues su otro padre está en la cárcel —cuando hablaba, la voz se le torcía en acento puramente inglés, y Louis juraría que no se hubiera sorprendido si de repente hubiera empezado a gritar 'Larga vida a la Reina' y a actuar como uno de los guardias reales de Inglaterra—. _Well_ , ¿por qué me ha citado, señor? ¿Mi _sweetie_ se ha portado mal?

El francés notó que el calor se le subía a las mejillas por el tono casi sugerente que usó al referirse a 'portarse mal'. Carraspeó un poco y tomó asiento junto al padre inglés. El niño estadounidense los observaba fijamente.

— _Oui_ , señor Kirkland, su hijo tiene una actitud que no se permite ni en mis clases ni en ningunas otras. Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, me gustaría que le educara para dejar de decir palabrotas frente a otros niños que ni siquiera las conocen, y dejara de llamarme 'franchute virgen', sería de gran ayuda, en serio.

Apenas acabó de hablar, el británico miró a su hijo como reprochándole. Se levantó, con las manos en las caderas, y el propio Louis visualizó a su madre retándole como en los viejos tiempos. Oliver le tironeó de una oreja a Allen, que se quejaba del dolor pero que luego abrazó a su 'madre', como sobreprotegiéndole y con el ceño fruncido en dirección a su maestro.

— _Oh, for the Queen!_ Estoy muy arrepentido de lo que mi _little_ Al haya hecho aquí. Intentaré corregirlo de sus hábitos, pero no se preocupe, suele ser así de... 'inestable' —advirtió el padre inglés con una sonrisa. Louis se enforzó para no devolvérsela, el protocolo decía que debía ser firme tanto con los progenitores como con los hijos—. Bueno, _love_ , dejemos que el profesor Bonnefoy descanse, de seguro tuvo un día muy agitado —dijo el británico. Le besó ambas mejillas al pequeño demonio y este intentó no sonrojarse por temor a quedar en ridículo frente al hombre que tanto odiaba—. _Dear_ , ve hacia la salida y espérame ahí, _okay?_ _Daddy_ irá enseguida —pidió Oliver. Su hijo refunfuñó un poco pero al final aceptó, largándose rápidamente del salón de las clases que tanto odiaba.

El ingles sonrió al francés que ya se había parado de detrás de su fiel escritorio.

— _Sir_ —ronroneó Oliver de repente con un tono de voz mucho más seductor del que había utilizado antes, y Bonnefoy, tras escucharlo, se estremeció de pies a cabeza—, quizás mi pequeñito le haya causado problemas, él es un muchacho extraño, _but he isn't a bad boy_ —alegó acercándose hasta el profesor. Louis se tensó bajo su suéter violeta y sintió cómo los suaves labios del divorciado se apoyaban con suma dulzura en su mejilla, alzándose debido a su altura excesivamente alta para el británico—. _Have a nice day, dear Sir Bonnefoy._

Tras sonreírle por última vez, el hombre británico se retiró del salón de clases, dejando a un francés con problemas en su entrepierna. Joder, sí que Allen tenía un padre realmente muy peculiar...

* * *

—Allen, castigado —dictó Louis finalmente, tras retarlo quince veces en un mismo horario. El americano le observó enojado, ¡si esta vez se había contenido por órdenes de su padre y no había hecho desastres! Bueno, tal vez dejar caer un poco de pintura en el cabello de un niño, pero, ¡se lo había buscado! ¡Lo había llamado loco! ¡Él no estaba _crazy_!

— _What the...?_ ¡Si no he hecho nada malo! —renegó el estadounidense.

—Sí, lo has hecho y te mereces un castigo. Ah, y necesito hablar con tu padre, ve inmediatamente a dirección para que venga hoy mismo si puede —ordenó el profesor de literatura—. ¡Ahora!

El pequeño diablo soltó un leve 'Tsk' y luego se marchó de la clase. Durante el camino, se preguntó por qué su maestro citaba tanto a su padre, y luego decidió que eran cosas de grandes.

Y cuanta razón tenía, porque solo los grandes hacían 'cosas' que ellos dos hacían en el salón de clases...

* * *

 **No estoy convencida con el final, pero ñeh.**

 **Reviews? La boluda de mí los necesita para escribir con más motivación :3**

 **Por cierto, ¿soy la única que llama por otro nombre distinto a 2p!Francia?**


End file.
